Fourth Wall Breakage
by ChrystalMart
Summary: Some of the cast members of Glee discover the Glee angst  meme ... here are there reactions..


**Fourth Wall Breakage**

Pairing,Character(s):Cory,Chris,Heather and Mark

Rating:R for mentions of Rape

Warnings: This has some talk of rape and abuse but hello it is from the angst meme... :)

Word Count:676

Summary: Some of the cast members of Glee discover the Glee angst_ meme ... here are there reactions..

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with these people this is my weird imagination taking over... they never said this.. don't own them.

A/N Okay... please don't be too mean this is the first RPF I have ever written. I saw this a href=".com/glee_angst_?thread=2164304#t2164304"Prompt/a href and I don't know what came over me I just started typing and this is what came from it. I don't know if it is any good just a kind of dialogue fic. Please be nice. Let me know if it is any good. Thanks and without further ado.

**Fourth Wall Breakage**

"Guys, check this out."

"What is it Cory?" Heather asked

"This link someone tweeted me they told me to check it out."

"What is an angst meme?" Chris was asking.

"It seems to be someplace where fans come and request story ideas. You know how people write fan fiction of the show using the characters.

This is where people who I guess can't write or just are unable to write the prompt they want to read and so they post it here and hope someone will be willing to write it."

"Oh well that is kind of cool. What are some of the prompts?" Chris said glancing over Cory's shoulder.

"Well here is one it is Kurt centric…"

"Oh yeah what about?" Heather said sneaking a look over Cory's other shoulder.

"Um, well oh wow."

"What is it Cory what do they want to see happen to Kurt?" Chris asked sounding sort of nervous.

"This one says that Kurt is raped…"

"What?" Chris shrieked.

"You're joking." Heather said.

"Seriously." Mark asked.

"Yeah and this one has Kurt again and this time it has been going on for almost 6 months and also Finn has had something happen which is how Kurt's secret comes out."

"Omg. Look it is another Kurt one this time his boyfriend has been abusing him." Heather said

"Wait how many of these are all about someone causing pain to Kurt in some way or another?" Chris asked staring at the screen in Cory's hand.

"There are a lot, I wonder why?"

"But why me?"

"Not you Chris, Kurt." Mark corrected.

"Okay, well it is me who plays Kurt so just think when they are writing and reading these who do you think they are picturing all this stuff happening to?"

"Kurt." Cory said.

"Well yes but Kurt looks like me, so in that respect."

"Oh wow, okay major awkwardness…." Cory answered.

"So I ask again why me?"

"Well maybe because you do all those emotional scenes?" Heather was saying.

"I don't know…"

"Well I think it is a form of flattery."

"WHAT? Mark you are crazy how is this a form of flattery", Chris said before reading 'His rapist makes sure that he begins to feel pleasure and that he has an (Involuntary) orgasm

And now Kurt feels guilty because he had an erection/felt pleasure/had an orgasm and thinking it can't be rape when that happens (even though he said no).' "Tell me how is that flattery?"

"Simple they see KURT because it is Kurt they are talking about, as someone who is strong enough to handle something this terrible because if you read on… "+A happy ending" is requested and most of them ask it."

"Okay fine I guess that makes some sense..."

"Hey, this one has Puck and Kurt and Britney." Heather said.

"I guess they do include all of us but there are a lot of requests for Kurt." Chris was still not convinced but figured it was better to take it as a form of flattery and not to read too much into the fans reasoning's.

"Hey guys read this... It says… I know a lot of my requests are for these things to happen to Kurt but it is not because I don't like him…"Cory finished reading, "See I think it means they may like you ... I mean Kurt best because they want to read more story's with Kurt."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better about it."

"Hey, look someone is talking about another meme called fluff that sounds good click that link." Heather said.

"Okay, hang on."

"Hey look these are all happy prompts. We can read a few of these after we read some of those stories that were posted on the other page because I am sorry Chris but some of those did sound kind of interesting." Heather was saying looking at Chris smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess the one where Kurt and Brit are abducted sounds like it could be interesting. Let's read that first." Chris said defeated.


End file.
